ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Experiencia 4D parte 1
Adri: Welome to the New Epi of Ben 10: Alien Soul!!! Matt: ADRI! esto es español Adri: and...? Eddy: y nadie te entiende!!! ni siquiera el proximo invitado Supre: ah! Ben10fanonwiki? Matt: '''algun apodo? '''Adri: que tal... Fawi? Fawi: que que??? no me digan Fawi!!! Matt: jeje, ya figura en el epi :Trollface: Fawi: FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... Supre: no te quejes, ya tube peores apodos @_@ Eddy: y puestos por adri n_n Adri: Supresion! Eddyondo! por que me tratan asi? Matt: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD va el epi |-) Trama Ben en la casa de Cooper Ben: hola Cooper... ¿Que es eso? Cooper: ah hola Ben, es mi ultimo invento en videojuegos Ben: y es... Cooper: realidad virtual, pero de la buena... Ben: ahh... explicate, pero en español eh! Cooper: solo te sientas, te pones los lentes y tu mente es transportada a una realidad virtual, la cual, te traslada al lugar que quieras, ven pruebalo Ben: a... ok? Cooper conecta a ben y enciende la máquina... ben aparece cayendo Ben: AAAAAA JETRAY! Jetray: pero donde estoy? Voldemort: MO-RI-RÁS HARRY POTTER! Voldemort y Harry estan en unabatalla a muerte Jetray: ah, supongo que eso responde a mis preguntas... Jetray lanza rayos a Voldemort Voldemort: TU, CRIATURA INSOLENTE! Jetray: emm nunca me gusto tanto Harry Potter... Cooper sacame de aquí En la realidad, un sujeto golpea la máquina Cooper: NO! El sujeto golpea a Cooper Jetray: Cooper? Ben sale de la máquina antes que explote Ben: uf! estubo serca... o.O? Cooper? Un jet llega frente la casa de Cooper y baja un señor Señor: buenas, soy el Comandante Quarith,has sido seleccionado para una misión en otro planeta Ben: eres plomero? no pareces Quaritch: sube, te llevaremos allá Transportan a Ben en la nave hasta un planeta muy raro Quaritch: muy bien, este es Pandora, el planeta de los Na'vi, unas criaturas con forma humanoide y rasgos felinos. Debes encontrar la mina de Unobtanium, unmineral bastante cotizado en la actualidad Ben: espera, ire a un planeta desconocido para obtener algo materialmente rico? Quaritch: si, que tiene de malo? Ben: nada Ben sube a una cápsula y baja al planeta Pandora Alphamatrix: tedectando toxinas en la atmósfera del planeta presente, transformación automática Ben se transforma en Fuego Pantanoso Fuego Pantanoso: wow, este lugar es... increíble Unos nativos llegan (por si no se dieron cuenta, es la pelicula Avatar) Fuego Pantanoso: ATRAS! si saben lo que les conviene! Una de ellos prepara una flecha y la lanza, pero la flecha atraviesa a Fuego Pantanoso Fuego pantanoso: no creo que tengan cerebro o si? Fuego pantanoso lanza fuego para que vallan atrás, pero muchos mas llegan por de trás Fuego Pantanoso: las plantas de este lugar son muy raras... Varios Na'vi se arrojan en sima de Fuego Pantanoso, este lucha y se los saca a algunos. Fuego Pantanoso controla las plantas y atrapa a algunos, luego se mete bajo tierra y derriba a otros Fuego Pantanoso: SI! SOY GENIAL! O.O oh oh Na'vi: ey ey! alto! hablas español? Fuego Pantanoso: wow! en verdad tienen cerebro Na'vi: me llamo Jake, solia ser humano, pero tras un proyecto me convertí en uno de ellos y decidí quedarme aquí Fuego Pantanoso: '''valla, me llamo Ben Tennyson, puedo transformarme en varias especies alienígenas y, un sujeto llamado Quaritch me trajo aqui '''Jake: QUARITCH!? ese sujeto no es de fiar, está cegado por la codicia y quiere conseguir el mineral de aquí a toda costa, casi destruyó toda una civilizacion de Omaticayas para conseguirlo! Fuego Pantanoso: avariciosos dementes? see he tratado con ellos antes... Jake: ven te muestro el lugar, tal vez nos sirvas si vuelven a atacar Fuego Pantanoso: '''ok espera, me siento pequeño... Ben pasa a Humungosaurio '''Humungosaurio: Mejor... Caminando por el Bosque encuentran unos monos con cuatro brazos Humungosaurio: Mono Arañas? Jake: seeh... ella es mi novia, Neytiri Neytiri: trajiste a uno de afuera? Jake: descuida, nos ayudará si nos atacan De repente unos robots del ejercito aterrizan Archivo:Avatar-robot-2.jpg Humungosaurio: deben ser ellos... Jake: por que siguen molestando? Humungosaurio se hace gigante, corre y golpea uno de los robots, el robot cae. Varios Omaticaya salen armados con lanzas, arco y flechas y hachas de piedra Jake: no dejaremos que nos quiten lo nuestro... A LUCHAAAR!!! Los Omaticayas corren y avanzan a medida que llegan los robots... Estos atacan sin piedad a los Omaticayas. Uno de ellos lanza un misil Humungosaurio: oh oh Ben pasa a Upchuk y se traga el misil, luego escupe energía a otro robot... pero los robots siguen llegando y derrivan los arboles... Ben pasa a Bestia y a Supremo Bestia Supremo: SALGAN DE MI CAMINO! A bestia supremo lo rodean 5 robots... Bestia supremo corre y se sube a la "cara" de uno de ellos, otro robot lo dispara y Bestia lo esquiva antes y termina derribando al otro robot, repite lo mismo con otros 3. Bestia Supremo: jaja! Un ultimo robot esta apunto de atacarle pero Jake, montado en una pantera Archivo:Avar.png Jake: vamos! Bestia Supremo sigue a la pantera y a Jake hasta la punta de una montaña, donde Jake salta y sube a un Ikran Archivo:Tar.png Ben pasa a Jetray Supremo directo y vuela con él Jetray Supremo: cual es el plan? Jake: sobrevivir a los helicopteros y llegar a la nave principal, allí se encuentra en General Quaritch Jetray Supremo: Comandante Jake: uf! con razon el ataque Los helicopteros disparan a discreción. Jetray Supremo esquiva y dispara de su cuerno un rayo que los hace explotar... Jake: allí está! Jake salta y se para sobre la nave. Ben pasa a Mono Araña Mono Araña: eres multifacético! UH-UH-AH-AH! Jake: me lo dices a mi? Mono Araña pasa a Mono Araña Supremo, rompe la puerta con sus patas y entran. La alarma suena. Jake: corre! Jake y Mono Araña Supremo corren por un pasillo y se encuentran con varios soldados armados... Jake golpea y noquea a varios, Mono Araña Supremo arroja telaraña de su boca y los inmoviliza. Uno de ellos dispara un arma electrica que detiene a Jake. Mono Araña Supremo: NOO! Ben pasa a Shocksquatch y absorbe la electricidad, luego la redirige al soldado, pero Jake esta muy cansado Jake: sigue! deten a AAAAAGH! ya sabes es dificil decir su nombre xS Shocksquatch: '''seguro que puedes con todos? Jake saca espinas venenosas de una bolsa '''Jake: por supuesto... Shocksquatch electrocuta un panel para abrir una compuerta, luego la cierra, dejando a Jake con los otros soldados. En la sala siguiente esta el Comandante Quaritch Quaritch: debí saber que te volverías en contra de tu raza... tal y como lo hizo Jake Sully Shocksquatch: '''él... es mucho más humano que tú Shocksquatch arroja electricidad, Quaritch esquiva y arroja una granada de humo... Quarith aparece de trás y ataca a Shocksquatch con una bara de metal, luego lo patea varias veces y Shocksquatch cae... Ben pasa a Bompú '''Bompú: Bompú tiene capacidades animales... solo debo cerrar los ojos... Bompú se concentra, en medio del humo aparece Quaritch, pero Bompú corre y lo patea varias veces, luego dispara una bomba de fuego... Quaritch toma un extintor y locontrarresta, además tama los hoyos de Bompú Bompú: rayos... Ben pasa a Cuatrobrazos y noquea de una vez a Quarich. Luego va y destruye los controles de la nave. Jake: debo salir de aqui! Jake sale y se sube en su ikran, la nave cambia de curso y va a estrellarse en la tierra... Ben se destransforma, sube en una cápsula y se dirige a la tierra. La cápsula se estrella Jake: gracias por tu ayuda, Ben Tennyson... Personajes *Ben *Cooper *Harry Potter *Jake *Neytiri *Omaticaya Villanos *Voldemort *Comandante Quaritch *Robots Aliens Utilizados *Jetray *Jetray Supremo *Fuego Pantanoso *Humungosaurio *Upchuk *Bestia *Bestia Supremo *Mono Araña *Mono Araña Supremo *Shocksquatch *Cuatrobrazos Categoría:Episodios